True Love Will Find Its Way Back Into Your Heart
by Renae and Cliff 4EVER Together
Summary: First fanfic! Ryan/Kelsi one shot. Suck at summaries so plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**First one shot on HSM and I'm very excited about this, please R&R and check out my other stories. Basically it's a break-up/Find love again stories. Another reason why is because there is not a lot of Ryan/Kelsi one shots/stories so yeah here we go!**

* * *

Kelsi couldn't stop crying, even if she could have anything in the world, no one or anything could not stop her from crying.

Ryan couldn't figure it how why Kelsi was crying, oh how he wish he knew.

Why is she crying, I mean she has the world, she has loving and supporting parents and Jason who she loves dearly. Ryan thought out loud.

Ryan has always been jealous of Jason.

And even Kelsi knew it too.

I want to kn- no I NEED to know why Kelsi is crying. Ryan said that a little too loud.

Why do you want to know why Kelsi is crying? Sharpay asked.

How do you about- never-mind. Ryan said.

You love her and everyone on the planet knows it and you care about her a lot, I can see it in your eyes,Ry. Sharpay said in a caring voice.

Do you really mean that, Shar? Ryan asked.

Yes I do, Now go find out what is wrong with her! Sharpay stated.

Ok, Shar! Ryan said as he hopped onto his mo-ped(can't spell) and drove off to Kelsi's home.

* * *

**AT KELSI'S HOME**

Ryan hopped off of his mo-ped and dashed to Kelsi's front door. _  
_

Ryan knocked once and Kelsi's mom opened the door.

Hi mrs. Nielsen, Is your daughter here by any chance? Ryan asked.

Hi mr. Evans, she is in her bedroom and she may not want to see you right now, though. Mrs. Nielsen said.

Oh, well may I go to her room? Ryan asked.

Yes, you may and when you get to her room, you are going to see a tear-stained face. Mrs. Nielsen said.

* * *

**IN KELSI'S BEDROOM**

Kelsi, are you alright? Ryan asked.

That made Kelsi cry even more.

Yes, I'm fine. Kelsi lied through her teeth.

Then I'm coming in. Ryan demanded.

No, don't come in here! Kelsi yelled through the door.

Then you are not alright! Ryan yelled.

Kelsi couldn't respond.

Please, Kelsi let me in. Ryan said in a caring tone.

After Ryan said that, Kelsi opened the door and she stood there empty and tear-stained face looking at Ryan.

Kelsi... Ryan didn't know what to say.

Come in, Ryan. Kelsi said.

Ryan entered her room and her room was filled with tissues and broken pictures and frames.

Please tell me why you're this way, did someone hurt you, was it Jason! Ryan demanded.

If you mean by hurt as you feel used, empty, trashy, dirty, and broken-hearted then... Kelsi didn't get to finsh her sentence.

THAT TWO-TIMER NO GOOD LOSER! Ryan yelled.

What did he do to you! Ryan yelled as he grabbed Kelsi's arm roughly.

Let go of me, and I will tell you. Kelsi demanded.

Ryan let's go of Kelsi's arm and there is a bruise there.

Sorry, Kelsi. Ryan said.

Come here, Ryan. Kelsi said as she patted the bed and started to lay down.

And I will tell you the story. As Kelsi said that Ryan laided down and cuddled

with Kelsi.

So did he break-up, you break up with him, what! Ryan asked.

Shut up, Ryan, please! Kelsi said.

Alright. Ryan said.

So, we didn't break up, he...he...cheated on me with Taylor. Kelsi said on the verge of crying.

IM GOING TO KILL HIM! Ryan said angrily.

Please, Ryan don't say that. Kelsi pleaded.

I just don't want you hurt, Kelsi. Ryan said.

And I don't want you hurt either, Ryan. Kelsi said.

Ryan puts his hand on Kelsi's cheek.

Why did you come over here? Kelsi asked.

Because...uh...Ryan said.

Because what?! Kelsi exclaimed.

Because I love you and I care about you a lot. Ryan said as he was ready for a slap across the face or a yelling match but he did not expect what Kelsi was about to do.

She kissed him.

Kelsi Neilsen had kissed Ryan Evans.

And he kissed her back.

Kelsi broke the kiss first and said those five little words that he was waiting for forever.

I love you too, Ryan, and I care about you too..a lot. Kelsi said.

They kissed again with passion and love.

Ryan broke the kiss and started to talk again.

Now you know that saying is true, and you are a good kisser, Kelsi. Ryan said.

So are you, Mr. Evans and what saying are you talking about, there are three sayings you told me. Kelsi smiled.

The one I told you at school at the rooftop garden. Ryan said and smiled as he remember that afternoon.

That one you told me when I got together with Jason, what was

it, oh it was " If you love someone, set it free and if it comes back to you, it's yours." Kelsi said.

No, think harder, my love. Ryan said.

All I know is what happen before and after the saying, Ry. Kelsi said as she too remember that afternoon.

Do you remember that afternoon clearly, my love. Ryan asked.

Yes, but what about you, do you remember that afternoon clearly, Ry? Kelsi asked.

Yes, I do, my love, I do. Ryan said.

(Flashback starts)

_Ryan was waiting at East High's rooftop garden for his only one true, Kelsi Neilsen. _

_Finally Kelsi came up the steps. _

_Hey composer! Ryan said. _

_Hi choreographer! Kelsi said. _

_They both smiled at each other. _

_So are you going to prom? Ryan asked. _

_I don't know, if Jason and me are going to prom, or he will go with Taylor. Kelsi said. _

_Why is he going with Taylor? Ryan asked. _

_Well he said that she dragged the innovation out of him months before the prom but I believe that he asked her to prom behind my back. Kelsi said with a sigh._

_Well,"True Love Will Find It Way Back Into Your Heart" Ryan said. _

_Say it man, Say it, it's now or never. Ryan thought. _

_So are you going to prom, Ryan? Kelsi asked. _

_No, I'm not, but that's the reason why I brought you here. Ryan stated._

_Kelsi didn't respond so Ryan took his cue to continue._

_So um... Kelsi...Ryan got cut off by Kelsi. _

_Teach me how to dance, Ryan. Kelsi said. _

_What dance do you want learn? Ryan asked. _

_A romantic dance. Kelsi whispered into Ryans ear. _

_Breath got caught in Ryan's throat. _

_As you wish. Ryan said._

_And they started to dance. _

_ Ryan- I'll be your dream,__I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. _  


___Kelsi- I'll be your hope I'll be your love, b____e everything that you need. _  


_______Ryan- I'll love you more with every breath, Truly, madly, deeply do. _

_______Kelsi- I will be strong I will be faithful' cause I'm counting on.  
_

_______Both- A new beginning, A reason for living, A deeper meaning, yeah.  
_

_______Both- I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bath with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me._

_______Kelsi- And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
_

_______Ryan- I'll make a wish send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.  
_

_______Kelsi- The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty, that were surrounded by the comfort and protection of.  
_

_______Ryan- The highest power in the lonely hours, the tears devour you. _

_______Both- ________I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bath with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me._

_______________Ryan dipped Kelsi. _

_______________Both- Oh, can't you see it baby, you don't have to close your eyes. _

_______________Ryan- 'Cause it standing right here before you._

_______________Kelsi- All that you will need will surely come._

_______________Ryan brought up Kelsi. _

_______________Ryan- I'll be your dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy,I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
_

_______________Kelsi- Be everything that you need,I'll love you more with every breath, Truly, madly, deeply do.  
_

_______________Both-______________I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bath with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me. _

_______________________________Ryan- I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
_

_______________________________Kelsi- I want to live like this forever, until the sky falls down on me.  
_

_______________________________Thank you, Ryan. Kelsi whispered into Ryan ear. _

_______________________________Breath got caught in Ryan's throat again. _

_______________________________What were you going to say before we danced? Kelsi asked. _

_______________________________The real reason I brought you here is because I need to ________________________________ask you a very important question. Ryan stated. _

_______________________________Well, what is so important. Kelsi asked. _

_______________________________Do. You. Want. To. Go. To. Prom. With. Me. Ryan said slowly as it's now or never. ________________________________  
_

_______________________________It was 30 seconds before she responded witch fell like forever for Ryan. _

_______________________________Come here, Ryan. Kelsi demanded. _

_______________________________They got so close together that they could feel each other's breath. _

_______________________________I will go with you, if you will dance with me now and at the prom like we just did. _

_______________________________I will dance with you like we just did and forever we will dance with each other. _

_______________________________They both smiled at each other. _

_______________________________Well, as much as I like to stay here I have to go to do homework and work on songs for Gabriella and Troy. Kelsi said. _

_______________________________Ok, Kelsi. Ryan said. _

_______________________________She kissed him on the cheek. _

_______________________________Thank you again. Kelsi whispered into Ryan ear. _

_______________________________(Flashback ends)_

Now, do you remember the saying? Ryan asked.

No, I don't. Kelsi teased.

Oh you little- Ryan said.

Im what, Ryan. Kelsi teased Ryan again.

He didn't respond instead he kissed her.

Are you feeling better now? Ryan asked.

No, maybe if you kiss me again maybe it will go away. Kelsi teased.

I love you, Kelsi Evans. Ryan said.

Kelsi gave a confused look.

Then she felt something on her left hand ring finger.

Will you marry me, my love. Ryan said.

Yes, Yes I Will Marry You! Kelsi exclaimed.

Now tell me the saying and I will kiss you again.

"True Love Will Find Its Way Back Into Your Heart." Kelsi said.

Now you will get your kiss. Ryan said.

They kissed.

Now she can finally say the say is true.

**" True Love Will Find Its Way Back Into Your Heart"**

**THE END!**

Wow, my first HSM one shot and first story/one shot ever done on Fanfiction so please R&R and please review on this one shot and if you ever watch the channel, Animal Planet and seen the the show Finding Bigfoot, I'm making a fanfic on it and it's a very long story, so be prepared! So tell me if I should make another one shot or story so yeah, BYE! and thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, so finally I am going to say goodbye. BYE!


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews, all of those reviews made me smile. I will try to write another chapter ASAP but you know school etc.**

**RetroNick: T****hank you for reviewing! It made me smile! ㈳5**

******LORIKEET12: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, there should be more Ryan and Kelsi ff and they are such a 'fab' couple**


End file.
